


Oops

by lilyxxxooo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyxxxooo/pseuds/lilyxxxooo
Summary: The boys have a drunken night together and are suddenly overcome by feelings. They decide to remain just friends but both struggle with this decision.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lovelies!  
> Fluffy madness  
> (Based off Little Mix and Charlie Puth's "Oops")

•Oops, my baby, you woke up in my bed  
Oops, we broke up, we're better off as friends•

It all started in 2009. A young boy with so much to learn met another, slightly older, boy with so much to learn. They learnt together through the years. What they could and couldn't do, what society wanted and what it neglected. They had each other when they hadn't quite worked it out though and they said the wrong thing and couldn't handle the attention it brought. They always had each other. The thing about Dan and Phil though is that that was their problem. Being together all the time definitely left an impact. Brought on feelings that perhaps weren't welcome amongst the boys. 

"Hey, Phil, do you want to go out tonight?" Dan suggested. Now that he was older, he decided he needed to do things that people his age did.  
"That's an awful idea," Phil laughed, nose crinkling.  
"Why? I need a drink."  
"Let's just drink in the house then?" Phil suggested.

Now that's where it got dangerous. Dan and Phil alone, no one about, drunk in Phil's dimly lit bedroom. They'd retired from the living room as they were both getting neck cramp from being hunched on the couch and besides they didn't want to fall asleep out there anyway. The bedroom was hot and stuffy and Dan and Phil were giggling away. Dan touched Phil's shoulder gently, his brown eyes were tired but so so happy. Phil put his hand over Dan's, his eyes were wrinkled at the side from laughter and his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth. They caught eyes. And then came the danger. Dan melted under Phil's intense stare, feeling weak. He leant his head onto Phil's chest to break the intense eye contact. Dan didn't know if it was the heat of the room or the sudden tension within it but he began to feel hot and sweaty. He pulled his t-shirt off, with much difficulty, and opened the room and welcomed the light London breeze from outside. He turned around to see that intense look on Phil's face again. With a snap, the tension broke and Dan was on Phil. Teeth clashed in their drunken haze and Phil found it too funny for it to be romantic. But so did Dan so it didn't matter. Hands were on skin and my god were they giddy. High on the sensation of each other finally. And what happened for the rest of the night is between them.   
*Morning after*  
Phil opened his eyes, light streamed in through the curtains and the room was so cold. He looked over and realised the window was open. The night started to flood back to him. Phil looked down to his chest at the dead weight on it. A mess of brown curls and little snores indicated that his suspicions were right. Oh no. Phil shook Dan awake, smiling sheepishly as his eyes opened. Dan groaned.  
"Oh god, please say we didn't..."  
"Sorry?" Phil offered. He enjoyed it. Loved it. "If it's any condolence, it was incredible."  
"I know," Dan laughed, dimple popping out on his cheek, so much that Phil had to stick his finger in it.  
"But...We can't do this. The fans would be absolutely insane and it could never work," Phil said sadly, his hand finding its way into the curls and stroking through them. Dan nodded. And Phil understood. They were both sad about it, but it was definitely the right thing to do.

•Now I accidentally need you, I don't know what to do  
Oops, baby, I love you•

 

Throughout the day, they went about their normal schedules. They sat and ate breakfast together, Phil would make Dan a hot chocolate and himself a coffee. Dan would pour out their cereal into a bowl and add the milk. Something about this was different though, but it was a good different. They glanced at each other more often, feeling the butterflies. Phil explained his dream, doing impressions of the evil cheese toasties and Dan just laughed, happier than ever. He was so in love. Phil finished his story and their breakfast was almost done. Dan felt sad that it was coming to an end as he always enjoyed his alone time with Phil, with no cameras or fans. However, with a sigh, he stood up and washed their dishes as Phil cleaned the table and the counter tops. They were so in sync. They retreated to separate rooms to get ready. Dan went for a shower and Phil went to his bedroom and threw on some clothes. He made his way to the living room, tripping over Dans suitcase that had been left there since they'd gotten back from their holiday in America. He sat on the sofa and opened his laptop, eager to edit the new Dan and Phil games videos as they'd promised the fans it would be uploaded tonight. Phil smiled at Dan as he padded into the living room, wearing his horn hoodie and his hair dripping and curly.  
"What you staring at?" Dan winked, sitting in his spot on the couch to start editing the thumbnail for the video.  
Phil blushed and looked back to the video, rolling his eyes and putting his headphones on. They sat in silence for about 30 minutes, both working on bits for the gaming channel. They then discussed ideas amongst themselves and put the thumbnail and video together to upload later on that night. Dan stretched and sighed.   
"Do you want to go film something else? I'm in the mood to play some games," Phil suggested, standing up and dragging Dan up by the hand. Dan nodded. So in love.

•I caught these feelings like it's nothing new  
Now I can't get enough of you•

Once in the gaming room, Dan set the camera up as Phil chose a game to play. They decided not to do a Dan vs Phil as they definitely were not in the mood for that. Phil decided that they would play a horror game, and laughed at Dans weak rejections to it. Dan sat in his chair once the camera was set up and turned on. And if he noticed the way Phil stared at him as he sorted his hair out in the viewfinder, it sure wasn't mentioned.

"Hello Dan and Phil evil doctors!" Phil exclaimed, pouting at Dans reaction.  
"Evil Doctors?" Dan questioned, cackling.  
"Yes, well. It's only appropriate as today I'm going to make Dan play OUTLAST!"   
"Okay, its not scary week Phil."  
"Well now it is."

They'd been playing for about ten minutes now. Phil was keeping tally of how many Dan screamed and it had reached five. Dan was up to the bit where he had been thrown by Chris Walker and put to sleep by the evil priest. Dan was nearly crying at this point, Phil crying with laughter, Dan actually crying. He played the game for about thirty minutes before he called it a night. Once he was sure that he wouldn't sleep that night is when it was time to stop. 

"Thankyou for watching, like comment and subscribe. Bye!" They said together, Dan turning off the camera.  
"That was horrible," Dan whined.  
"Quality content, you mean?" Phil said.  
"Dick," Dan laughed, punching Phil's arm lightly to which he replied with a little yelp. Dan bit his lip, and apologised. Phil laughed and hugged him. Dan stumbled back and welcomed the now familiar butterflies. He wrapped his arms back around Phil's frame. When they'd first ever hugged, the day they met, Phil had engulfed Dan as he had been smaller. Now though, Dan had grown above him and was now the one covering Phil. He loved to feel Phil in his arms and he loved protecting him. They separated and, without words, made their way back to the living room.  
"We should make dinner," Phil decided.  
"What do you want?"   
"Wraps!"  
"Okay," of course Dan agreed. Anything that would make Phil happy.

After they'd eaten dinner, they sat back on the couch and caught up on some shows. Dans feet ended up on Phil's lap and Phil's hand on Dans calf. The casual contact had been a thing for a while but today it was just different. Dan never wanted to move, unless it was to kiss Phil's cheek or snuggle his head into his chest or his shoulder. He smiled outwardly at his thoughts.  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"I just love being here with you."  
"Dan," Phil breathed, the same smile forming on his face. "Me too."  
And that's where it was left but they both knew that things were different now.

•And when I think about the way you touch my body  
I don't know how long I can wait  
And when I think about the way you touch my body  
This could be my greatest mistake•

Later on, the boys were both full from the pizza and cookies they'd just eaten and decided to head off to bed.  
"Goodnight," Dan yawned, as he stood up to retreat back to his room. Phil also stood up and Dan wrapped his arms around him again. Just friends.   
"Night," into Dans shoulder.   
When Dan got into his room, he changed into some pjs and turned the light off then crawled into bed. He felt so lonely all of a sudden. He wished more than anything he could go and crawl into Phil's warm bed. He knew he couldn't though so, instead, he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep, with Phil in his head. And if only he knew that Phil felt the exact same on the other side of the wall.

Dan dreamt of Phil's touch and soft words whispered in his ear. His tight grasp on his hand as he hovered over his body, both of them moving together. He heard Phil's low groans and how beautiful he looked. He remembered it so well. He was so in love. He remembered the euphoria they lay in together afterwards in a haze of love and it was so so warm. He wanted him so bad. 

•We had a good run  
We messed around and had some good fun  
Guess it turns out I lost a good one  
'Cause now I'm wishing every morning would come  
With you next to me, baby•

Phil woke up the following morning, feeling cold and wishing for the dead weight he'd felt the morning before upon his chest. He was disappointed to find there was no nest of brown curls though when he looked down. He felt like crying. He wanted Dan next to him every morning. To love him and hold him. Sometimes Dan had bad days and Phil wanted to be there in the mornings to kiss the tears away. Phil glanced at the clock to find it was already ten o'clock. He got out of bed and went for a shower. The hot stream felt good as he thought. He loved Dan so much. He wished their first time hadn't been a drunken mistake. Well, it wasn't a mistake to him anyway.

•If it was up to me, I would take a time machine  
To the day I said goodbye  
Ooh, I lied so can we try again? Beneficial, more than friends•

Phil wished he'd said they should give it a shot that morning, who cares about what the fans think. If anything, they'd be absolutely thrilled to know they were together and happy and so in love. Phil needed to get it all out. He went to Dans room and knocked on the door before entering. Dan was on his phone when he walked in and smiled when he was Phil.  
"Hi," he greeted, moving over so Phil could sit on his bed.  
"Dan, you need to know something," Phil said, ignoring the look of nervousness on Dans face. "I'm so in love with you. Yesterday wasn't a mistake. It was a gift. I've never realised how I feel about you because we're best friends and I don't want to jeopardise that but I can't pretend I'm not in love with you. I wish I'd have said we should give it a go because something beautiful could come out of this. I'm sorry if this is weird, this is weird right?"  
"Phil," Dan laughed. "Calm down. I understand, of course I understand."  
"Why are you laughing!" Phil asked, embarrassed at his outburst.  
"Because it's so stupid that it's taken us both this long to realise. I'm in love with you too and that night was one of the best nights of my existence. I'm so glad it happened. I want to wake up next to you every morning and kiss you when you get that stupid smile on your face. I want to feel appreciated and confident in my body and that night you made me feel so loved."  
"Dan, please be my boyfriend?" Phil breathed, tears welling in his eyes as he felt so overwhelmed.  
"Of course, I'll be your boyfriend."

•Now I accidentally know that you're in love with me, too•

They spent the morning cuddling and kissing whenever they pleased. They rang Phil's mum and told her. She cried and when the call ended she finished with "I love you, my boys" which made Dan cry too. Then Phil was crying. Dan felt so welcomed by Phil's family. Martyn said he'd "been waiting for this announcement" and Phil's dad just laughed and said "About time, what made you come to your senses?"  
After they'd calmed down, they let Dans family know. Dans mum, bless her, thought she definitely had a part in it by hinting to Dan that Phil was his soulmate every time he came home for christmas. And they let her take some credit for it because she knew years ago that one day Dan would bring Phil home and introduce him as his boyfriend. Next, was the younow announcement. They decided they didn't want to make a full youtube video but rather that they'd just let themselves be in love when they did their next live show. They didn't even announce it, they just didn't stop themselves from saying "babe" or kissing the others cheek or forehead. They just let it happen. And tumblr was fun. They laughed at the new fan arts and the new fan fictions about how they realised they were in love. The closest thing they found to hate was someone saying "I wish I'd been able to get with one of them" or another person that replied and said "Me too but they're a lot cuter together than I would be with either of the."  
And if they found art or fiction close to the truth, they'd just like it and leave it at that. The fans could draw their own conclusions, but all that mattered was the love that they shared and the future that they both would have together.

•Oops, baby, I love you•


End file.
